


Pillow Imprints

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Dan is a menace, and Phil loves him anyway.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Pillow Imprints

**Author's Note:**

> i took confidence but i was like ...... make it about love cos i can't help it?

“Look up.”

  
  
“Ugh, why?” Dan huffs, face buried in Phil’s lap, the hand currently running through his curls too good a thing to leave. 

“Cos your nose is digging into a place I don’t want it to be digging into.” Phil jolts his knee up, forces Dan away. 

“I could’ve just moved a bit, didn’t have to break me out of my comfort prison.” Dan’s speaking but Phil isn’t listening, too busy mapping the lines of his face with a soft hand. 

“You know those weird pillow creases you get on your skin sometimes, think you’ve got one from my trackies.” He finishes with a finger on the spot his dimple lives and - as always - it forces a smile out of Dan. 

  
  
“Sure i’ve not just got one from your dick?” Dan asks, just to see Phil roll his eyes in the way he does. He’s seen it played back in videos, in live-shows, this little moment where Phil just can’t help it. He’s listened to Dan rant on and on about a topic at least five times before, but now he has to get it again on camera? Outrageous. 

“I’m sure, Howell, stop saying things to bait me.” Phil shakes his head, though there’s this little secretive smile that he buries away in the neck of his hoodie.

“I would never bait you.” Dan flops back down, this time a little further up, in the mood to be comforted but also to be.. a menace. To watch Phil pretend, to see him do this little pouty dance of _ugh you’re so annoying,_ but i’m going to give you everything you want anyway. 

“You baited me this morning.” 

  
  
“How?” Dan demands, because - that - he genuinely has no idea about. 

“You started opening up all the kitchen cupboards, acting like you were going to show me the forbidden sweets. I have literally been pavloved by you and that noise, I usually get at least a bag of mini marshmallows.” Phil’s fingers are back in his hair, twisting a curl too tight and making Dan yelp - making him a bit horny.

  
“Oh, shutup, idiot. You act like I deprive you of sugar, when actually i’m just trying to keep you to your self-designated rations. If you don't like going to the shop that means you can’t eat every single thing you buy in the space of twenty four hours.” Dan explains, using his voice reserved for children and for one brain-celled boyfriends. 

Phil tugs harder. 

“You know that’s only turning me on, yeah? Bad punishment. Do it again, lover boy.” 

  
  
“Dan! That’s gross, never call me that again. Ever.” Phil lets go, and Dan thinks that might be the real punishment. 

“You liked it, you like everything i’ve ever done - ever.” Dan speaks through a yawn, ready to call it a night but not ready to exist outside of this moment. He’s just obsessed with all these moments of confirmation, with all this love Phil gives him even when he’s rolling his eyes, when he’s sighing and telling Dan he’s an annoyance. 

“Awfully confident.” 

“I am.” Dan answers, because he is. Confident that Phil loves him -that this is their forever - that there’s nowhere else the two of them would rather be than with each other. 

Phil just smiles, because he gets it, gets that Dan knows now. “And you have every right to be, cos I’ll love you even if your nose is attacking my penis.”

  
  
“Are you just sweet talking me for the Marshmallows?”

  
  
“Yes.”  



End file.
